


DON'T OPEN UNTIL YOUR WEDDING

by lovedyouinsecret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Feels, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sirius Black Never Went to Azkaban, angsty as hell, heavy bromance, sirius and james, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedyouinsecret/pseuds/lovedyouinsecret
Summary: 7 years ago, Sirius found a bunch of letters in James' and Lily's house. His letter said to not open it until his wedding. Today he's getting married to Remus.





	DON'T OPEN UNTIL YOUR WEDDING

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic so feel free to give constructive criticism!  
> Also a huge thank you to my best friend Ruth (@an1meaddictfan on here) for being my bèta.  
> And finally, sorry for the feels...

_October 29th 1981_  
  
_Dear Padfoot,_  
  
_I wish I didn’t have to write this but Lily’s been pushing me to do so. So I figured, let’s just try. This might be the shittiest and cheesiest thing you’ve ever read (yes, including that poem I wrote for Lils. She loved it, okay!), so just a fair warning._  
  
_I know you don’t want to talk about everything happening now, so I won’t. But now that Marlene’s gone, the threat feels closer and bigger than ever. And I want, no, I need to be sure that you know some things. If you’re reading this, it means that whatever plan Dumbledore’s come up with failed. I expect you and Rem are doing well. Of course you are, wouldn’t be reading this otherwise. I hope that maybe I was able to save Lily and Harry and they’re celebrating with you. And if it’s only Harry, then I know he’ll be safe with both of you. In that case, thank you Sirius. I wouldn’t want him to grow up with anyone else. Take care of my little boy for me, and tell him I love him. But that isn’t the point of this letter. If you found this then you probably found all my letters and I trust you to bring them to everyone._  
  
_If you for once in your life listened to something I said then today is supposed to be the best day of your life. And fucking hell, do I wish I was there right behind you to support you and Rem. (You better be marrying Moons by the way. I’ll kindly come and kill you from the afterlife if you aren’t) Standing next to Pete, who’s probably grinning like_ _a total goofball. But knowing how I was on my own wedding day, I’ll have exactly the same smile. I knew from our first year that if there was something like soulmates, it was you and Moony. I’d never seen two people who completed each other so perfectly but were also so painfully oblivious about it. You seriously annoyed the fuck out of Pete and I. And seeing you guys finally realize what the rest of us knew already was both a relief and a blessing. But we’ve had enough late night talks for me to not have to gush over you guys like every girl at school._  
  
_Sirius, you’ve been so much more than my best friend. You’re my brother, whether you like it or not. I’m pretty sure if you’d ask my parents would adopt you in a heartbeat. Official or not, they consider you as their son already. Hell, they’d probably pick you over me. I don’t blame them though. It’s your hair you know, wins everyone over. Anyway, even if it sometimes feels like me and Moony had to raise a toddler, I wouldn’t change anything about you. I know you still doubt yourself, no matter how much fake arrogance you use to cover that up. But I also know that that’s just stupid. You deserve an amazing life, Sirius, you deserve to be loved. On this day more than any other day I want you to realize that._  
  
_At this point you’re probably second guessing everything and wondering why Remus would even want to marry you. And I hate myself for not being there to help you with those doubts but I hope this letter helps you at least slightly. Here are some reasons why Moony wants to marry you (many of these come directly from him hence the sickeningly sweet ones):_  
_\- your hair_  
_\- how you “look like a rock god straight from my wildest dreams” whenever you wear anything leather (for real, I’ve had to hear that one way too often)_  
_\- how amazing you are with children (especially with Harry)_  
_\- your loyalty_  
_\- your “smoking hot body” (again, Remus. Legit puked after that. Could’ve also been the firewhiskey but who knows)_  
_\- your ability to make a pun out of everything_  
_\- how you love people unconditionally_  
_-“he’s just so endearingly stubborn” (yeah, also didn’t know being stubborn could be endearing)_  
_\- yeah mate, I give up. Trust me there are more but my brain just can’t find any._  
  
_You know, I had about a hundred things I wanted to say before I started writing. But now most of them seem pointless or not enough. Even though I’ve already written more than Minnie probably thought I could, it’ll never feel or be enough. I should be with you guys but life simply isn’t fair. (Sorry if you can’t read through the water stains. I would say I’m not crying but that’d be a lie and I’ve never been able to lie to you.) The biggest reason why I wrote this letter is because I know that you’re probably thinking about me. You’ve always had a tendency to focus on sad things. I know cause I’m usually here to drag you out of those moods. And since Moony probably will be getting ready somewhere else, I hope this letter helps you._  
  
_If life goes the way I want this to, then you’re not even reading this but since that’s not the case. I hope you can be happy Pads. If anyone deserves this, it’s you and Rem. So please, don’t be sad because of me. Be happy and live the best life._  
  
_Love_  
  
_Prongs_  
  
With a tearstained face Sirius closed the letter. As he grabbed the envelope, something fell. He picked it up. It’s a picture of Lily, James, Harry, Moons and him on their last Christmas together. Harry, barely six months old, is sitting on James lap. They looked so much alike, even then. He heard the floor creak and looked up. Harry was standing in the doorway. Sirius wiped away his tears as Harry walked towards him. The boy looked down at the picture that Sirius was still holding. “A letter from dad?” Harry asked. “I’ve had some too.” Sirius nodded weakly. Harry took the picture out of his shaking hands and put it down. He wrapped his little arms around Sirius’ body. “It’s going to be okay.” Harry said while Sirius body heaved from another sob. “We’ll get through this together.” And while right now, it all hurt a bit too much to be thinking about anything, Sirius knew it’d be okay. He was going to marry the man of his life and have a happy life with Remus and Harry. It was the least he could do for James.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading this!


End file.
